A Miraculous Tail
by Hannahisobsesed
Summary: This story is going to have multiple parts, it's about the love story of Ladybug/Marinette and Cat Noir/Adrien. (yes the title is meant to be spelt that way, you know tail, cats have tails)
1. chapter 1

Cat Noir lay in Ladybug's arms unconscious, the pair had just finished fighting a nasty acuma sent by hawkmoth, that last blow by Cat finished the job but caused him injury. He was not bleeding nor was he scratched in any way, but the power taken to cause such a powerful stab rendered him useless. "Please wake up Cat" begged Ladybug, "you need to know... even if you can't hear me or remember what I say, you must know that I-I, hmm, I love you Cat Noir, so you can't leave me now, you stupid cat! Just pleae, WAKE UP", she yelled.

"Yeesh, you don't need to be so loud" he said shifting his position and smiling, "my lady, how have you not noticed? I love you too"

"R-really?" she asked, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Would I do this if I didn't?" he leant up closer to her, winced but carried on all the same, they got closer and closer until their lips met, they held each other for what seemed like forever until he pulled away. "does this mean I get to know you behind the mask Bugaboo?" he asked smiling. "not just yet, Cat" she blushed and grinned cheekily. "aw," he pouted.

"soon," Ladybug said "but not just yet" she booped his nose and turned to leave. "going so soon" Cat called behind her. "yup, I got family things and school you know". she answered. "that reminds me, i have to talk to Marinette", he muttered. "HUH?!?" Ladybug froze. "you're not getting jelous already are you Princess?" he gave her a hug. "don't worry, you the one for me" he winked.

"ha, ha" she laughed nervously, "riiiight, well see you Cat" with that she jumped off the roof and onto another, heading home.

(With Ladybug)

"Tikki, I can't believe that just happened." she said as she flopped onto her bed, transforming into Marinette.

(With Cat Noir)

"Plagg, I can't believe that just happened" he said as he flopped down onto his bed, transforming into Adrien. "But Adrien, what about Marinette?" asked Plagg. "I don't know, maybe I love two girls."

(With Marinette)

"But Marinette, what about Adrien?" asked Tikki

"I guess I love two boys".


	2. Chapter 2 (07-11 13:28:53)

Marinette awoke bright and early, ready to start the day, she had hardly slept a wink due to the fact that she was worrying about Cat and Adrien but she was excited to see them both again today.

Adrien woke up 20 minutes late he hadn't slept at all as he was thinking about his two princesses. He rushed about getting dressed and sorting his school supplies while shouting at Plagg for not waking him up, "I'm sorry, but you tired me out yesterday" protested Plagg. He rushed out of the front gate and bumped into Marinette, "Marinette, hey" he said scratching his head. "H-hi Adrien" she said blushing. "How are you?"

"I'm good, My-uuh-Mari and you?"

"I'm good too, heh..." they both stood in awkward silence for a bit. "Can I walk with you?" Adrien asked.

"uh yeah sure, i was gonna meet up with Alya and Nino, I'm sure they won't mind". They started walking toward school together. They were walking for a bit when Mari slipped and fell on nothing, Adrien caught her as if they were dancing the tango, they stood in that position for a minute staring at each other when Amber came around the corner, "Adrien!" she said sickly sweet, this startled Adrien which made him drop Mari, "oh no, Mari, I'm so sorry!" he said holding her hand helping her up.

"It's okay, it's my fault really, I'm such a clutz."

"No, please, it's my fault", they had forgotten Amber was still stood there and that they were holding hands as soon as they realised they looked away and blushed rather sheepishly. Amber had a disgusted look on her face. "Adri-bear, I hope you aren't cheating on me!" she said sadly. "No, not at all, it's just Marinette slipped and I caught her." Marinette had a sour look on her face but didn't let them see. "Lets walk together, Adri" pushed Amber holding his arm tightly."

"I guess I'm going, bye Marinette, see you later"

"Bye" she said softly. They both walked their separate ways, which technically was the same way but Mari met with Alya and Nino. While Adrien and Amber walked in together as 'the power couple' of the school. "Hey, Alya, Nino" Marinette said sadly as she walked over to them. "What's wrong Mari?" Asked Nino. "She was probably having an intimate moment with Adrien when Amber walked in!" Alya laughed kind of sarcastically. When Mari nodded her head she frowned, "really?" She asked. "Yeah" Marinette replied. "Tell me all". The two talked about it while Nino glumly followed muttering sarcastically.

(With Adrien and Amber)

"What were you doing with her!" She complained.

"Nothing!" He answered.

"Why were you holding hands?!?"

"She slipped, I caught her, you came round the corner, startled me, I dropped her and helped her up that's all"

"But why were you with her in the first place?"

"She walked past my house, when I came outside, so I asked her if she wanted to walk together"

"Ok, fine, as long as that's it, I don't like that you two spend so much time together."

"I'm sorry but she's my friend, so I'm going to want to spend time with her"

"ugh, whatever, I'll see you later Adri-bear" she tried to kiss his cheek but he dodged out the way pretending to cough.

All the teens walk into school and take their seats in their classes.


End file.
